Pierce
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: "Tak usah ikut campur! Kau tak pantas masuk ke dalam urusan seseorang!" Jean mendorong Marco, ia terdorong keras hingga jatuh ke belakang. Iris matanya mengecil, ungkapan Jean tersebut, menghancurkan perasaan Marco. Kehidupan Marco mulai hancur perlahan-lahan, perasaannya dirobek layaknya serpihan pensil yang tak mungkin bisa kembali lagi. Warn : YAOI and full ANGST!


**Pierce**

**Disclaimer : **_Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama_

**Author : Hitsukiro16**

**Genre : **

**ANGST, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Real story from the anime and my ideas are mix become one, BoyxBoy, OOC, uhm, some of fantasy of author**

**Rate : M**

**Minna, happy reading and enjoy it! My notes will be put on the last.**

Di lorong gelap tersebut, suara lenguhan terdengar perlahan. Pemuda tersebut berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil bergantung pada dinding sebagai sarana bantu jalannya. Sambil menggertakkan giginya, ia membuka pintu kamar _Squad 104_ dan melangkah perlahan, kemudian menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, kemudian melepaskan celananya, darah dan cairan putih meluncur melewati selangkangannya sampai ke lantai kamar mandi tersebut. Ia nyalakan _shower _yang kemudian membasahi dirinya. Air bercampur dengan merah darah dan cairan tersebut memenuhi lantai kamar mandi, memasuki lubang pembuangan air.

Kembali ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang membuatnya harus seperti ini.

_**Flashback **_

"_Uh... ah... Ughh! Je-an.. henti-kan..." ucapnya sambil meremas pakaian pemuda yang ia sebut Jean di depannya. Tubuh Jean terus bergerak dengan cepat, membuat peluh mereka bersaing dengan panasnya kegiatan mereka. Bau alkohol menyeruak ke mana-mana karena Jean meminum alkohol berlebihan. Jean bergerak makin cepat saat dirasanya ia akan melepaskannya. Tubuh dibawahnya mengerang kesakitan, rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan pisau tajam dan panas. Pasalnya, luka pada rektumnya sudah begitu lebar, dan darah menghiasinya, rasa sakit tersebut membuat tubuhnya begitu lelah dan lemas._

_Namun, sia-sia kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia tak didengarkan, akhirnya pemuda tersebut hanya bisa menggigit tangan kanannya dengan kuat agar suaranya tidak mengundang orang lain mendekati lorong tersebut, juga untuk sedikit meredam rasa sakit pada rektumnya yang terus dikoyak oleh sahabatnya sendiri, rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia katakan lagi. Kedalaman gigitannya menyatakan bahwa rasa sakit tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi, rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi._

_Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan ini bukan karena mereka saling mencintai. TIDAK. Mereka hanyalah sahabat. Seorang teman yang ingin membantu, pemuda tersebut rela menyerahkan tubuhnya demi sahabatnya, Jean, untuk melampiaskan apapun yang dirasakan oleh Jean, rasa sakit hatinya saat dirinya ditolak oleh perempuan cantik yang selalu dekat dengan Eren Jeager, teman satu angkatannya, Mikasa Ackerman._

"_Mi-kasa... akuu... mencintaimu.."ujar Jean final, kemudian ia mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam tubuh pemuda tersebut,membuat pemuda tersebut terisak sedih tanpa Jean tahu, iris coklatnya tertutup oleh kelopak mata karena kelelahan, akhirnya pemuda tersebut pingsan karena lelah. Jean segera menggunakan pakaiannya dan pergi dari situ tanpa memandang tubuh sahabatnya yang masih telanjang dan tergeletak pingsan di sudut lorong_

_**End of Flashback**_

Dibawah guyuran air tersebut, Marco terisak, betapa sakit hatinya saat mendengar orang yang dicintainya melakukan semua itu dengannya namun yang disebut olehnya bukanlah namanya, melainkan nama wanita lain yang Jean kasihi. Namun, baginya, kebahagian dan semua kebutuhan Jean yang terpenuhi baginya sudah membuatnya bahagia, sangat bahagia, walaupun itu artinya ia harus didera semua sakit, capai, letih, dan bahkan harus merobek perasaannya, ia hanya bisa belajar untuk menerima segalanya dengan lapang dada.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menggunakan pakaian tidurnya, kedua kakinya bergetar, rasa sakit dari daerah sekitar selangkangannya membuatnya lemas. Setelah susah payah, ia segera berjalan ke ruang tidur mengendap-endap. Ranjang dua tingkat miliknya dan Jean sudah di depan matanya. Ia memandang ke atas, mengarah pada ranjang milik Jean, ia berusaha menaiki tangga ranjang tersebut, melihat posisi sahabatnya tersebut.

Jean tertidur pulas di ranjang. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum miris sembari turun, ia duduk perlahan dan menyenderkan tubuh capainya pada dinding dekat ranjangnya. Tubuhnya begitu lelah setelah semua yang dilakukannya demi sahabatnya.

"Kali ini, kau tetap meninggalkanku tanpa membangunkanku, Jean." Pemuda melihat ke luar jendela yang terbuka sedikit, ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang mulai menyusup ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Su-dah... pagi..." Kelopak mata pemuda berambut hitam tersebut membuka menutup, lelah. Berkedip-kedip menahan kantuk, namun tak lama kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

...

..

Berlari terpincang-pincang, pemuda tinggi tersebut bernapas tersenggal-senggal. Derap kaki terdengar bergema di lorong panjang tersebut, berlari sekuat-kuatnya menuju lapangan besar tempat para prajurit berkumpul. Dari kejauhan, banyak prajurit sudah berlatih menggunakan _manuver gear 3D _nya masing-masing. Wajah pemuda tersebut berubah horor saat melihat kapten pimpinannya sudah memandang tajam padanya. Ia menelan ludah, dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Prajurit pemalas! Terlambat 1 jam lebih! Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan titan jika kau saja datang tepat waktu saja tidak bisa!" suaranya yang lantang menyusutkan nyali pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang kaptennya, kedua lututnya terasa lemas, kakinya masih bergetar dan sakit yang dirasakannya kemarin masih belum pulih.

"Marco Bodt! Lari kelilingi lapangan ini! Sampai nanti sore menjelang! Kau tidak boleh beristirahat dan makan sedikitpun!" tubuhnya menegang, memikirkan besar lapangan yang sedang ia injak saat ini, sedangkan tubuhnya yang lemas seperti ini, perut yang kosong karena terburu-buru kemari, sanggupkah ia menjalaninya.

"Ba-baik, _Taichou!_" dengan berat hati pemuda bernama Marco tersebut berlari, ia berusaha menstabilkan larinya yang agak terpincang-pincang menahan kesakitan.

...

Sudah 5 jam penuh dia berlari, kecepatannya semakin berkurang, napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan dadanya naik turun dengan begitu cepatnya, kedua kakinya sudah bergetar hebat, dan rasa pusing sudah menderanya sejak tadi, keringat terus mengucur membasahi tubuhnya dan pakaiannya. Wajahnya sudah pucat, ia tak tahan jika harus melanjutkan ini, 2 jam penuh masih harus dilaluinya untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya, tidak waspada dengan keadaan dirinya, tubuhnya menyerah untuk bergerak lagi, ambruk ke tanah dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Marco!" Eren, salah satu teman satu angkatannya yang melihat Marco pingsan, segera berlari menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya tersebut. Menopang kepala Marco, Eren berusaha mengangkat tubuh tinggi pemuda rambut hitam tersebut, Armin yang berada di dekatnya langsung membantu memapah Marco. Kapten pimpinan datang dari kejauhan dengan wajah tak senang. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Marco pasti akan pingsan kelelahan.

"_Taichou, _ijinkan saya membawa Marco ke kamar asrama, kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, suhu tubuhnya panas." Ucap Armin sambil menunduk sedikit pada kapten di depannya.

"Sadarkan dia! Dia harus menyelesaikan hukuman ini—"

"Biarkan saya yang melakukan sisanya! Dengan tubuh seperti inipun, Marco tak akan bisa berlari lagi! Kegiatan tersebut hanya akan memperparah kondisinya!" potong Eren. Kaptennya yang tak bisa berkata-kata lagi hanya mengangguk kesal dan pergi. Eren dan Armin berpandang-pandangan sejenak kemudian membawa Marco ke kamar asrama.

Merebahkan tubuh Marco di atas ranjangnya, Armin segera melepaskan jaket, ikatan pada tubuh Marco, dan kain coklat yang terikat di bagian panggul Marco. Suhu tubuh pemuda iris coklat tersebut tinggi, dan keringat membuat tubuhnya lengket. Eren yang datang dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk segera mengelap handuk hangat tersebut pada tubuh Marco.

"Baru kali ini kulihat Marco begitu lelah dan pucat seperti ini. Dia hebat sekali, dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini ia masih bisa berlari 5 jam penuh." Ujar Armin sambil mengelap lengan Marco, tersenyum memberikan apresiasi pada Marco. Namun iris _dark _blue-nya menemukan keganjilan pada tangan kanan Marco, sebuah bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam. Mencoba menemukan arti dari gigitan tersebut, namun Armin tak mendapatkan perihal yang tepat karena hal kecil tersebut. Armin berpikir untuk menyimpan keganjilan tersebut pada dirinya dahulu, mungkin pada saat yang tepat, ia harus menanyakannya pada Marco sendiri untuk meminta kepastian.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Armin dan Eren menyelimuti tubuh Marco, dan kemudian meninggalkan Marco beristirahat di atas ranjangnya.

...

"Uh..." Marco membuka kelopak matanya, menyesuaikan pemasukan cahaya pada matanya yang coklat. Memegang kepalanya yang masih tersisa rasa pusing, matanya menyapu ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, kamar tempat biasa ia tidur. Suasananya begitu hening, tenang, tanpa seseorang dan hanya dia yang berada di situ. Sangat persis seperti waktu Jean meninggalkannya di lorong itu, setiap kali Jean memuaskan hasrat pribadinya dengan Marco, ia hanya meninggalkan Marco sendirian, entah saat Marco harus berjalan tertatih-tatih, harus lolos dari penjaga malam yang mengelilingi gedung asrama tersebut, sampai ia sama sekali tak bisa berjalan, ia harus menunggu sampai kakinya bersedia untuk dipaksa bergerak.

Kembali, Marco menundukkan kepalanya, hal ini menjadi kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, tak ingin memandang dunia yang ia rasakan sekarang dengan iris coklat pudarnya, tak ingin menerima segalanya, ingin menyudahi segala realita yang ia rasakan dan ia jalani saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menjadi tempat untuk menampung segala ego, emosi, dan amarah, serta pelampiasan hasrat yang ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa begitu kesakitan karena ia harus memendam milik orang lain, serta emosinya sendiri.

"Uwaaa! Marco sudah sadar!" ujar Connie sambil menggebrak pintu senang. Dibelakangnya Shasha dan yang lainnya mengikuti, mengerubung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun wajah Marco menunjukkan ekspresi yang _shock, _kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?

"Marco? Ada apa? Kenapa masih bengong begitu? Masih sakit?" ujar Bertholdt sambil menyentuh dahi Marco, kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh Marco sudah kembali menuju normal.

"Ayo, segera sehat kembali dan kita berlatih! Juga mengotak-atik _manuver gear 3D _lagi, okay?" kata Armin sembari tersenyum lebar.

Marco merasakan sesuatu yang aneh meluap di dalam hatinya, perasaannya. Kenapa bisa rasanya begitu hangat? Kenapa bisa perasaannya begitu senang seperti ini, lega dan bahagia seperti ini? Mengapa rasanya matanya panas sehingga air mata secara tak sadar mengalir melewati pipi yang terhias oleh titik-titik hitam imutnya.

"Heeee? Kenapa menangis? Ada apa? Apakah kau lapar? Apakah kau masih terluka?" kata Shasha gelagapan, "ini makan kentang rebusku! Kau pasti akan sembuh dengan ini!" tangannya menyodorkan separuh dari kentang rebus kesukaannya pada Marco.

'_kenapa mereka peduli padaku? Apakah ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan dadaku sehingga rasanya ingin aku memeluk mereka semua?'_ merasakan dadanya yang sesak, Marco menggenggam dadanya, mencoba merasakan perasaan tersebut, sehingga isakan terdengar perlahan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tentu saja semua orang di situ bingung dan heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Marco menangis, namun, kenapa raut wajahnya begitu bahagia.

"Semuanya- terima kasih..." katanya sembari mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Rasa ini adalah rasa bahagia karena perhatian yang tulus dari teman-teman yang tak meninggalkannya dan sangat peduli padanya. Inilah arti teman sebenarnya, bukan merelakan segalanya namun dirinya tersakiti, namun ia harus jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri dan melakukan segala tindakan untuk sahabatnya dan semua orang dengan hati yang tulus.

Persahabatan yang sebenarnya tidak menjerumuskan sahabatnya dan dirinya sendiri ke dalam lubang yang dalam, namun bersama-sama saling melengkapi dan mengisi satu sama lain untuk menjadi suatu kelengkapan dan kesatuan yang akan bermakna dalam hidup.

Setidaknya Marco merasakan hal ini sewaktu ia bersama Jean, dulu. Iya, masa lalunya dengan Jean kental dengan hal ini, persahabatan yang sebenarnya tertutup oleh hasrat dan keegoisan masing-masing, sehingga semua hal itu musnah dalam diri Jean dan Marco sendiri. Marco menyadari semuanya. Ia harus mengatakan semua kesalahannya, meminta maaf pada Jean, dan memulai persahabatan mereka dari nol dan memperbaiki semuanya.

...

..

2 hari berlalu, Marco sudah benar-benar pulih dan sudah beraktivitas seperti biasanya, namun ia agak jauh dari Jean belakangan ini, walaupun mereka satu tingkat dalam ranjang, namun Jean tak pernah berbicara, memperlihatkan dirinya pada Marcopun tak pernah. Perubahan sikapnya menjadi drastis kearah yang tidak baik.

Marco berjalan di lorong, ia membulatkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Jean dan memulai kembali hubungan mereka benar-benar layaknya teman. Walau mungkin perasaan sukanya masih dan akan selalu, ia akan memendamnya atau berusaha membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Berjalan dengan tenang, samar-samar ia mendengar suara perdebatan yang aneh, suara yang ia kenal, Jean dan...

"Mi-Mikasa!" teriak Jean sambil menarik tubuh Mikasa, hendak mencium paksa Mikasa, menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Mikasa hingga membekas. Marco langsung berlari dan berusaha memisahkan tangan Jean pada Mikasa yang akan melukai wanita tersebut.

"Jean! Hentikan! Kau melukainya!" sentak Marco sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jean dari Mikasa. Pandangan Jean langsung berubah mengerikan sambil menatap tajam Marco.

"Tak usah ikut campur! Kau tak pantas masuk ke dalam urusan seseorang!" terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Jean mendorong Marco, ia terdorong keras hingga jatuh ke belakang. Iris matanya mengecil, ungkapan Jean tersebut, menghancurkan perasaan Marco.

"Je-an! Lepaskan! Sakit!" erang Mikasa kesakitan karena genggaman tangan Jean semakin erat. Marco segera berdiri kembali dan mendorong kuat Jean hingga akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman Mikasa. Jean yang sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap, segera bangkit dan mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada Marco, yang secara telak, menghantam pipi kiri Marco, membuat Marco tersungkur.

"Mati saja kau, Marco Bodt." Kemudian Jean pergi meninggalkan Marco dan Mikasa. Mikasa segera menghampiri Marco dan menanyakan keadaan pemuda tersebut. Namun pemuda tersebut sudah dilanda ketakukan yang amat sangat, sesuatu yang sangat ditakutkannya sejak lama, saat ini muncul, disaat ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Mikasa hanya terdiam, melihat raut muka yang Marco buat sekarang, rasanya hubungan mereka berdua tidak akan membaik. Wajah ketakutan dan ngeri saat kata-kata tersebut melewati gendang telinganya dan berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

TBC

Ha'i _minna! Ogenki desu ka?_

Lama tidak bertemu dengan saya! Dan sekarang saya berada di sini dan memberikan suatu persembahan berupa fic mengenai kisah _angsty _JeanxMarco! *lempar bunga*

Sudah lama benar saya tak membuat fic, 1 tahun lamanya (diperkirakan saja). Rasanya makin sulit saja.

Sebelumnya akan saya beri PERINGATAN, kepada yang tidak bisa menerima angst dengan plot cerita sosok tokoh yang disiksa dan tersiksa, mohon jangan lanjutkan untuk membaca fic ini. Karena akan banyak siksaan batin yang bakalan diterima oleh peran utama (aka _Marco cute_) karena author suka nge-_bully _Uke imut-imut.

Okay, review sangat membantu, Flame tidak akan diperhatikan jika alasannya tidak sesuai dengan penalaran dan tidak ada tujuan membangun. -.-"

Okay! Sekian dan terima kasih! Tunggu kelanjutannya! XD


End file.
